marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Calvin Zabo (Earth-616)
Jack the Ripper | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = , Leader of the Blue Krue; formerly , , ; former partner of King Cobra, Batroc, Jester, and Scorpion | Relatives = Daisy Johnson (Daughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York State | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Height2 = (Zabo), 6'5" (Hyde) | Weight = 185 lbs | Weight2 = (Zabo), 420 lbs (191 kg) (Hyde) | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Grey | Hair2 = (Zabo), Brown (Hyde) | UnusualFeatures = Immense bulk and muscle mass. The features of Hyde's face are distorted as a result of the transformation process, giving him the appearance of having a permanent sneer. | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Professional criminal, crimelord; formerly medical research scientist | Education = Doctor | Origin = Mutated by the Hyde Formula | PlaceOfBirth = Trenton, New Jersey | Creators = Stan Lee; Don Heck | First = Journey into Mystery #99 | HistoryText = Early life Dr. Calvin Zabo was a morally abject but brilliant medical researcher who was fascinated by the effect of hormones on human physiology. One of his favorite stories was Robert Louis Stevenson's 1886 classic, Strange Case of Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. He was convinced that the experiment in the story could actually be performed and obsessed with the idea of unleashing his full bestial nature in a superhuman form. However, he needed money to do this so he robbed his various employers systematically. Though too intelligent to be caught, the medical community was suspicious of his tendency to always be employed by organizations which were subsequently robbed. He sought work as a surgeon in a hospital where Dr. Donald Blake was a directing physician, yet Blake would not allow him a job due to his history. Zabo was enraged that Blake would not give him the position, even though he did indeed intend to rob the organization. He swore revenge on Blake. Mr. Hyde Zabo was eventually successful in creating the Hyde Formula, and turned into a huge, Hulk-like creature he called "Mister Hyde", named after the Mr. Hyde in the book. In this new form he found he had vast superhuman strength, enabling him to crush cars and tear through steel as though it were made of cardboard. With his new superhuman powers he sought out Blake, who transformed into Thor and beat him senseless. In response, Hyde began committing robberies disguised as Thor. He next kidnapped Donald Blake and Jane Foster and even though he was once again defeated by Thor, he managed to escape because Foster had hidden Thor's hammer, fearing that if Hyde was captured, Blake would be killed by a time bomb Hyde had set. Daisy Johnson At some point Hyde fathered a daughter, Daisy Johnson, who became a member of S.H.I.E.L.D.; her mother was Kim Johnson, apparently a prostitute with whom Calvin Zabo regularly had 'business'. The girl was put up for adoption after birth, subsequently manifesting superpowers due to Zabo's mutated genetic code being passed on to her. Teaming Up with Cobra He went into business as a full time professional super criminal and partnered himself with the Cobra to get revenge upon Thor. With the Cobra, he was employed by Loki to kidnap Jane Foster, and they battled Thor again, but were defeated even though Loki had doubled their power. Hyde and Cobra were among the many costumed menaces assembled by Doctor Doom to disrupt the wedding of Reed Richards and Susan Storm. Hyde and the Cobra next battled Daredevil. Cobra then teamed with the original Jester and Cobra against Daredevil . Now working with Scorpion, Hyde then battled Captain America and the Falcon. He then teamed up with Viper. Teaming with the Cobra again, Hyde attempted to acquire Cagliostro's serum. Hyde was next employed by the Purple Man, and battled Daredevil in an arena alongside Cobra, the Jester, and the Gladiator. Eventually, tiring of their repeated failures, the Cobra elected to sever their partnership. He escaped from Ryker's Island, taking the time to taunt Hyde before leaving. Hyde never forgave him for the slight. Teaming Up with Batroc With Batroc, Hyde later blackmailed New York City with a hijacked super-tanker. Hyde attempted to destroy the entire city in order to kill Cobra. Eventually, he was defeated by Captain America with Batroc's aid. Hyde then stalked Cobra seeking revenge, and this time battled Spider-Man. He was imprisoned again but escaped Ryker's Island, and stalked Cobra again, and battled Spider-Man and the Black Cat. In the Financial District, Mr. Hyde battered several policemen and stole money from an armored car. The police pursued him; and Hyde prepared to take a potion and revert back to his less identifiable alter ego. However, the serum does not affect him. However, Hyde still escaped and made his way back to his Chinatown lab. Daredevil decided to find Hyde. He used his senses to smell Hyde and the chemicals from his lab. At Hyde's lab, the criminal finally found a serum to revert him to his human self. However, it will make him human forever. The effects of the serum would be irreversible. Hyde decided to become human forever. At that moment, Daredevil crashed into the lab and startled Hyde. Hyde did not take the serum and noted that he, now, does not want to become human. His past superhero pursuers would find him, and as he would be a weak human, he could no longer defend himself. The two battle and Daredevil eventually lures him to subway station. He is able to use his billy club to electrocute Hyde on one of the rails. Hyde is rendered unconscious and the police arrest the villain. Masters of Evil Hyde later became a member of the fourth incarnation of the Masters of Evil. With the Masters of Evil, Hyde invaded Avengers Mansion. He tortured the Black Knight and Edwin Jarvis. Working with Goliath and the Wrecking Crew, he nearly killed Hercules, but was defeated by the Avengers. The Vault Hyde later attempted an escape from the Vault alongside Titania, Vibro, the Griffin, and Armadillo. He was defeated and recaptured by the Captain. He later eventually escaped from the Vault alongside the Wizard and others. Hyde was later defeated in combat by the Cobra. Hulk Mr. Hyde attacked Dr. Bruce Banner on a moving train. Mr Hyde destroyed the roof allowing sun to flood the room and causing Hulk discomfort as he leaped to the roof, with Hulk pulling him through and the two beginning a brawl in the car. Hulk then threw Hyde from the train who grabbed the caboose as he fell forcing the Hulk to catch and save it, and after Hyde fell he managed to pull the car back up, but falls to the river below. After his escaped he went to Canada and battled Alpha Flight. Shortly after he had several run-ins with the Daniel Ketch Ghost Rider in which he was defeated with the Penance Stare. At the wedding of Rick Jones and Marlo Chandler with a number of unexpected guests show up including Mr. Hyde. He received head trauma that limited his ability to transform. Jack Flag Jack Flag was offered a chance to join the Serpent Society by stealing a painting from an old partner. He agreed and broke into the mansion. Only to be confronted by Mr. Hyde. After getting soaked in chemicals containing the Hyde Formula. Jack discovered he is strong enough and took down the Mr. Hyde. Mr. Hyde attended the wedding of Absorbing Man and Titania. Defended by Matt Murdock Mr. Hyde battled Daredevil again, he was defeated and arrested. However it is revealed that Matt Murdock himself would have to defend him. After a battle with Pyro where he learns that Hyde is innocent of the crime, Matt agreed to take the case. Matt and Foggy began to prepare their defence of Mr. Hyde. Matt Murdock was supposed to be in court defending Mr. Hyde but was captured by the Enforcers. Daredevil escaped and captured the Eel, proving that he is responsible for the murder for which Mr. Hyde has been charged. Hulk hid in a plane to New York, where Mr. Hyde was waiting to revenge his last defeat against the green behemoth. Rejected by the New World Order Mr. Hyde went to Manhattan to track them down and get the money owed him. Peter spotted Hyde's alter ego Calvin Zabo checking into the hotel. Having left his costume at home, Peter grabbed Phil Urich's hooded sweatshirt to hide his face and investigates. Instead, he ends up in a brawl with Hyde that leads right into the party. Hyde finally decided his opponent is his old partner, the Cobra, and eventually withdraws, right into the waiting police force. Mr. Hyde was sent to attack Iron Man, to make sure the bomb attached to him would blow up. They fought for a while and Tony managed to outsmart him and beat him. Mr. Hyde was a regular at the Bar With No Name. ... Mr. Hyde had to battle Spider-Man and Daredevil again. The Falcon called upon the Avengers to help him bring Mr. Hyde and they find him and take him down hard. Mr. Hyde became involved in the fight between the Marvel and DC Universes. He battled Captain America again when he was searching for the Serpent Society. The Raft Zabo was held in the Raft for some time. When a prison break was caused by the villain, Electro, Zabo emerged in his Hyde persona and fought with Daredevil and was knocked unconscious by Luke Cage. Hyde briefly helped the symbiote-bonded Toxin track Cobra after a prison escape by providing a piece of skin for the symbiote to track. Young Avengers At one point, Zabo was discovered by the Young Avengers to be selling a derivative of his Hyde formula on the street as one of the various illegal substances known as Mutant Growth Hormone. Civil War Most recently, Zabo began to graft abilities similar to the powers of Spider-Man to homeless teenagers. After Spider-Man revealed his identity during the Civil War, Zabo sought to recreate the circumstances of Spider-Man's "birth", by taking in orphans off the street, imbuing them with spider-powers, and seeing whether or not the teenagers would give in to their darker impulses. During the ensuing battle with Spider-Man, Hyde pulled webbing off his face, taking his eyelids with it, and was hit in the face with hydrochloric acid, courtesy of one of his own guinea pigs. He was left blinded and his face was ruined as a result. Dr. Curt Connors later aided Spider-Man in a cure for Calvin, one of Zabo's test subjects. Mr. Hyde battled Slaying Mantis (Eric O'Grady). The Hood The Hood hired him as part of his criminal organization to take advantage of the split in the superhero community caused by the Superhuman Registration Act. Later. along with Cobra, Firebrand and Mauler, he attacked Yellowjacket, Constrictor and other Initiative staff and trainees. Mister Hyde worked with Boomerang, Tiger Shark, and Whirlwind to manipulate Venom into procuring Norman Osborn's fortunes. This was thwarted by Venom and Green Goblin as Norman threw a bomb into Mister Hyde's mouth causing him to spit out blood. Norman Osborn then warned Mister Hyde and the villains that if they crossed him again, he would kill everyone that they ever loved before they were tortured to death. Lethal Legion Mr. Hyde was recruited in the Grim Reaper's Lethal Legion. The team later battled Hawkeye. Bucky and Black Widow confronted the escaping Mr. Hyde. Taking out his goons, Hyde is compelled to run. Observing the fight, Captain America caught Bucky's shield-throw, using it to break Hyde's glass jaw. Moon Knight At the docks, Moon Knight spied two armed henchmen, making a pick-up for a mysterious employer. They approach Mr. Hyde, who demands payment. When it is not given, he killed the two men. Moon Knight attacked and the fight moved onto Hyde's boat, and Moon Knight discovered that Hyde was selling a dead Ultron. He made off with the Ultron's head, diving into the water. The henchmen's employer appeared above the boat as Moon knight dived deeper. He refused to pay Hyde, in return for killing the henchmen. He attacks with a massive burst of energy and absconds with the rest of the Ultron body. Thunderbolts Hyde was recruited into the Thunderbolt's Beta Team. Travelling to the Past He escaped together with several other inmates who were members of the Thunderbolts. Due to a failure of the teleportation technology of their tower (caused by Man-Thing), the tower began to move in time as well as in space. They ended up in World War II teaming up with the Invaders to battle the Nazis They next end up in Victorian London. They go even further back in time ending up in King Arthur's court in Camelot. They eventually bounced back to the time of the original Zemo lead Thunderbolts team. After the Fixer killed his younger self this began to cause a collapse in reality which forced Fixer to assume his younger self's place. Zabo returned to the future with the rest of the Thunderbolts. Ghost Rider Mr. Hyde had battled the new Ghost Rider, Roberto Reyes, after building a criminal empire in Los Angeles. Mr. Hyde also worked with a drug cartel, which he prepared to finish off, when their leader suddenly took some mysterious pills and mutated into a massive, hulking creature. The Ghost Rider subdued the cartel's leader after a brutal fight, and was subsequently confronted by Mr. Hyde. Zabo was defeated, causing Ghost Rider to become a protector in the eyes of local residents. | Powers = * Hyde Formula: Any and all superhuman attributes Zabo has are due to consuming a formula of his own design specifically to transform him into a superhumanly powerful being. By consuming different mixtures of his transformation potion, Calvin Zabo can transform back and forth from his alter-ego of Mister Hyde. The chemical process is hormonal in nature, causing the cells of his anatomy to instantly manufacture mutated hormones that induce a physical transformation encompassing his entire figure. The transformation is excruciating, taking about 30 seconds, adds 7 inches and approximately 235 lbs of muscle and bone tissue to his frame. Aside from his greater physical size, the transformation process also stretches his skin, particularly his face to the point that he has a permanent sneer. Due to the process, Zabo's fingerprints in both his normal and Hyde forms are different. **'Superhuman Strength:' Hyde possesses superhuman strength, but the exact limits of his strength changed regularly. He is constantly modifying and improving upon his formula, producing different results, including adding other elements such as MGH. When his strength was measured around the time of the Masters of Evil strike on Avengers Mansion, he could lift (press) 50 tons. **'Superhuman Stamina:' Hyde's advanced musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. **'Superhuman Durability:' Hyde's body is much harder and more resistant to conventional physical injury than the body of a normal human. He can withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, exposure to extreme temperatures and pressures, powerful energy blasts, and tremendous impact forces without sustaining injury. ** Healing Factor: While his body is highly durable, it is possible to injure him. If injured, his accelerated metabolism allows him to rapidly heal from mild to moderate injuries faster than a normal human. Ultimately, the full limits of his heightened healing abilities aren't known. However, it is believed that he is unable to fully regenerate severed limbs or missing organs should such injuries occur. | Abilities = Calvin Zabo is a gifted scientist and chemist. However, when transformed into Hyde, his intelligence decreases to within normal human ranges. Hyde is a formidable hand to hand combatant, though he's had no formal training. He tends to rely on street fighting techniques that allow him to make full use of his great strength. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Zabo originally had to ingest his formula on a regular basis in order to remain as Hyde, otherwise he would revert to his normal state after a certain amount of time. This is not 100% consistent, however, due to constant changes to the formula and Zabo's own bio-structure. At times he can trigger the change at will without using his formula, or has remained as Hyde indefinitely without reverting back or reapplying his formula.See Mr. Hyde's stint with the Thunderbolts. * He is also less intelligent as Hyde and is prone to savage, almost bestial rages in which he becomes reckless. | Equipment = * Later in his criminal career Zabo developed a wrist-mounted mechanism which delivers his formula directly into his bloodstream, allowing him to transform at will. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} References Category:Brown Hair Category:Geniuses Category:Dependency Category:Characters who have used Drugs Category:Frightful Four members Category:Mutates Category:Humans Category:Hyde Formula Category:Zabo Family Category:Chemists Category:MGH Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration